New Beginnings
by AhsokaTano99
Summary: Sequel to Romeo and Jediette. After Order 66 has been executed, Ahsoka and Lux start their new lives together. But when hiding and starting new lives comes challenges and problems. How will Ahsoka and Lux new lives go? Rated T just in case.
1. New Beginnings

**I'm back! Check out my profile to see all the OCs I have made for this story and others. Well here is the sequel to Romeo and Jediette.**

* * *

**Ahsoka and Lux arrived on their new home planet, Onderon four days ago and they have bought a new home. Sadly though the house is in the process of being made so they have to live in an apartment for a while. It has been about seven days since Order 66 and Ahsoka has had a hard time. Now that the Jedi Order is no more, Ahsoka and Lux are able to begin their new lives together and now they are beginning to discuss their wedding.**

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Lately I haven't been able to sleep well. I have been having nightmares about Order 66 and my master and every night I wake up screaming and I know it scares Lux to death. I miss all my friends and I miss going on missions but now I don't have to worry about attachment rules and I can just be with Lux.

"Honey? Are you hungry?" said Lux.

"Kind of."

Lux came into our bedroom and sat down next to me.

"Listen, I know you are having a hard time but everything will work itself out. Right now we just need to get settled down and begin our new lives."

"You're right Lux. Thank you."

"Anything for you. Now come on, lets go make some breakfast together."

We walked into the very small kitchen and Lux got all the ingredients for making pancakes. When he was turned around I blew some flour at his back. He turned around when he realized what I did and I laughed. He took an egg and he cracked it on my head. We laughed a lot and then we finished making the pancakes. After we ate our breakfast we both got cleaned up so that we could go to the market. We both needed new clothes and some stuff for the apartment.

**At the Market...**

We walked down the Market picking out tiny things as we went. I bought a pair of sweats, a couple pairs of jeans, some shirts, a robe, some pajama shorts and shirts, and some ballet flats. Lux bought some shirts, some jeans, shampoo, and pajama bottoms. We paid for everything and we walked back home. While we were walking in the market, we heard whispers of the new empire. It brought back bad memories and I had to fight back tears. Lux noticed and took my hand in his. As we walked hand in hand I noticed a wedding apparel store.

"Ahsoka, do you want to go in to that store?"

"Yes."

We walked into the store I was amazed. All the brides' dresses were beautiful. One dress caught my eye though. It was a white strapless dress that went down to my ankles and it had had an opening in the back just like my old Jedi outfit. The skirt of the dress was ruffled. It was beautiful but when I looked at the price I knew we couldn't afford it. Lux and I were looking for some jobs so we were only planning the wedding. We weren't buying anything yet. So I walked up to the female Twilek who was at the credit register.

"Hi. My name is Ahsoka and I am getting married soon but right now we can't afford to buy anything yet but I really like this dress. Is there any way you could put this dress on hold for me?"

"Yes. Just put your name and comlink number here."

After I finished writing, I handed the paper to the cashier and nodded. Then Lux walked up behind me and hugged me.

"So what are you doing?"

"I am putting a wedding dress on hold."

"Well can I see it?"

"No it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress."

"Fine." said Lux pouting like a baby.

"Aw! Is my baby pouting?"

"Wess!"

I kissed him and we left to go back to our apartment.

**Back at the apartment...**

I was on the Holonet searching for locations for our wedding while Lux was making dinner. There was Alderaan but I wanted to get married some where special. Then I got the best location.

"Lux! I know where we should get married."

"Where?"

"Naboo."

"I love that place! Plus that is where I admitted my love to you."

"Yeah and look. We could get married on this balcony on Varykino. It's beautiful, it has great a view of the lake."

Lux walked over to the data pad to see images of Varykino.

"Wow it is beautiful."

"Yeah and maybe we could convince someone to let us honey moon at the Naberrie family's retreat house."

"Hey! Isn't the Naberrie family Padme's family?"

I researched the Naberrie family and it turned out Lux was right.

"Maybe we could add that in when we ask."

"That might help."

"Hey Lux?"

"Yes Ahsoka."

"Have you had any luck finding a job?"

"Actually I have found a job but I wanted to talk to you about it before I applied."

"What would you do?"

"I would be a professor at the local college and I would teach law."

"You would be good for that job! Apply for it."

"I am. What are you going to do?"

"Well I think I am going to be a waitress at that new restaurant."

"Well that would be a good short time job."

"Yeah. I am thinking if we do start a family I would stay home."

"If that's what you want to do."

"I have to turn in my resumé and application today if I want the job though."

"Apply for the job."

"Okay."

I went to the town and I dropped off all the papers. I was hoping I got the job because I really needed the money for the wedding.

* * *

**Please review and vote on my poll. Thanks for reading! May the Force be with you!**


	2. New Job Has A Few Problems

**Lux's P.O.V.**

It has been about 2 weeks and my job pays well. Ahsoka's job helps too but I am afraid she is not enjoying working there. She wakes up a six in the morning and comes home at like seven at night and she walks into our bedroom and falls asleep. Luckily, we had talked to the Naberrie family and they agreed to let us get married and honeymoon at Varykino. Our wedding is in 1 week and we already have my tux and the flowers. Ahsoka is picking up her dress tomorrow and she seems excited.

"Ahsoka!"

"Yes Lux?"

"Do you want me to drop you off at your work today?"

"Actually I can walk. I am going to stop by that wedding store on my way there."

"Okay. Have fun."

"I'll see you when I get home."

I kissed Ahsoka goodbye and I got into my speeder.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I hate being a waitress. The customers were always rude or obnoxious. The waitress outfit was a white shirt with a white skirt and a red apron that went over the skirt. All the other waitresses at the restaurant wear high heels but I wear my Jedi boots instead. After I went to that wedding store, I walked down to the restaurant. Once I walked in I got straight to work. I walked up to a table that had five twenty-year old women.

"Hi my name is Ahsoka. May I take your drink order?"

"Yes you can Monaka. We will all have diet Pepsi." said the "leader" of this group.

"Okay. And my name isn't Monaka, it's Ahsoka."

"We don't care. Now hurry up with those drinks."

Wow! She was rude.

"Oh and nice shoes!" said that girl again. All her friends began to laugh.

I just ignored them though. Soon I will be married and I won't have to work here any more.

**About 9 hours later...**

I just finished clearing all the tables and I was about to close the door when three bounty hunters walked in.

"Sorry. we are closed."

"I don't care. I am hungry." said a Zabrak.

"Well no one is here but me and I have to go home."

"No you don't. Either you serve us or you die and we rob this place."

"What about the other choice?" They all looked at each other.

"What other choicccce." said the Trandoshan.

"You could leave."

"We don't like that choice." said a Cyborg.

"Well then you won't be served and I will call the police."

"Guys, get her!"

The bounty hunters walked towards me but I wasn't afraid. I used to arrest bounty hunters all the time. I got into my fighting stance.

"Look boys! She thinks she can fight us."

They all laughed. I jumped in the air and landed behind the Cyborg. He slowly turned around but by the time he turned around I force pushed him into the wall. Then I force ran to the Trandoshan.

"Haha. Guys look. We got a Jedi!"

They all laughed again but I just punched the Trandoshan in the face. Then I smirked.

"You little!"

He tried to slash me with his claws but I dodged it quickly, then I kneed him in the gut. He fell to the ground clenching his gut and he looked as if he was going to cry.

Then the Zabrak took out a blaster and pointed it at me.

"Now you die!"

But before he could pull the trigger, someone grabbed his arm.

"You might not want to do that."

Then the person knocked the bounty hunter out.

"Lux!"

I ran towards Lux and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it was getting late and I was beginning to worry about you. So I came down here."

I backed up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know I could have handled that myself."

"I know but I couldn't just stand there and guess what happens."

"Thank you though. You are my brave hero."

"I know I am. But you have saved me many times before so I guess returned the favor."

I took his hand and we walked to his speeder.

**Lux's P.O.V.**

Ahsoka fell asleep in the speeder so I carried her into the apartment. I set her gently down on the bed and I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Ahsoka."

"Night." she mumbled.

I had to finish up grading some work from my job so I had to stay up late. When I got to my data pad I began to work.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V. (In the morning...)**

I woke up and Lux wasn't next to me snoring as usual. I got kind of worried so I went into the living room. Then I realized that I was still wearing my waitress uniform. I must have fallen asleep on the way home. I walked into the living room and saw Lux asleep at the table and his head was resting on his data pad. I giggled a little. He would be late to work if I didn't wake him soon. I didn't have to go to work today because they had enough waitresses there today so I decided I would finish planing the wedding. I nudged him a little.

"Honey. Wake up."

"Huh?"

"You should get ready. You have work today."

"Oh yeah. I fell asleep on my data pad."

Then Lux lifted his head and on the side of his face was an imprint of his data pad. I giggled but he looked confused. I pointed to the side of my face and he went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically but he still had a smile on his face.

Lux went to go get ready for work while I went in the kitchen to make some breakfast. I decided to make some eggs and sausage for Lux. He always makes breakfast so I wanted to make him some breakfast in return.

"What smells good in here?" said Lux coming into the kitchen.

"Well I am making you breakfast before you go to work."

"That's very sweet." Lux kissed me on the cheek.

"Ahsoka, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to lunch with one of my fellow professors today."

"Okay. Have fun."

We ate breakfast and Lux left for work. I got into my speeder and went to the wedding apparel store. I parked my speeder and walked into the store. I saw the Twilek I had talked to a couple weeks before. I walked over to the cashier.

"Hi. I put a wedding dress on hold a couple weeks ago and I wanted to buy it now."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Let me go check."

The cashier went in the back to go check. I stood at the counter waiting when imperial storm troopers came into the store.

"Excuse me ma'am. We are looking for someone. Have you seen her? Her name is Ahsoka Tano."

They held up a hologram of me when I was a padawan.

"No. I haven't. Sorry."

"Well you do look similar to her."

"That is racist! It's because I'm Togruta."

"I am sorry we offended you."

"You are forgiven."

"Have a great day Ma'am."

"You too."

Really I was nervous. Now I knew people were after me. The empire was after me.

* * *

**Please review and vote on my poll! Thank you to all my readers. May the Force be with you!**


	3. New Enemies

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

After I bought the dress and put it in my speeder I decided to pick something up to eat at this cafe not too far from here. Plus I needed to make new friends. I walked into the cafe and I noticed Lux sitting with another woman. Now I trust Lux so I acted normal. He did tell me he was going out to lunch today and it was his lunch time. I slowly walked up to the cashier and I bought a sandwich.

"Ahsoka!"

Oh no. It's not that I didn't want to spend some time with Lux it's just I don't want to meet this girl.

I turned around and forced a smile.

"Hey!" I said as cheerful as I could.

"Come sit down with us."

"Okay." I paid and grabbed my sandwich. I sat down next to Lux.

"'Soka, this is Grace. Grace this is Ahsoka." Grace was a human with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi I am Grace. Lux has told me so much about you!"

"Really?" I blushed.

"Of course!" said Grace.

I began to read her thoughts. I didn't get much but I did sense she was jealous. Of what though?

"Excuse me for a moment. I have to use the restroom." said Lux.

Lux got up and left.

"It's so nice to meet you." I said.

"Well it's not nice to meet you!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you kind of ruined this lunch."

"And I am sorry I intruded but you don't have to be rude."

"Well I don't like you that's for sure!"

"I don't care Grace."

Then Lux came back and sat down. I stood up.

"I have to go finish wedding planning. I'll see you at home honey."

"Okay baby. Have fun!" I kissed Lux and walked away.

Ugh! that Grace girl is getting on my nerves!

After I ate my sandwich I went on a walk around town. I went into a store and I saw a cute shirt. I walked over to it and picked it up but so did someone else.

"You can have it." said a young female Mirialan.

"No, you can. It's fine. I'm Ahsoka by the way."

"I'm Kalika."

"Do you want to hang out today?"

"I'd love to."

"Great!"

Kalika and I went shopping and I told her about Lux and our wedding plans. I was glad to have made a new friend. I was sad though because Kalika reminded me off Barriss. I missed all my friends.

After Kalika and I exchanged comlink numbers I left to go home. I walked into the apartment and saw Grace sitting by the counter watching Lux cook.

"Oh hey guys."

"Hey sweetie." said Lux.

I glanced at Grace to see her roll her eyes.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well we both got out of work early and we decided to come here and hang out. Right now I am just making tacos for dinner tonight."

"What are tacos?"

"You don't know what tacos are?" said Grace wickedly.

"Well I never had any."

"That explains it." Grace mumbled.

**Ring Ring Ring!**

"Hold on." said Grace. She answered her comlink quickly.

"Yes. Okay. I'll be right there." said Grace to whoever was at the end of that conversation.

"Sorry Lux. I have to go."

"Okay. See you tomorrow at work."

They hugged and she left. Thank the Force!

"So honey, how was your day?"

"Good. I made a new friend."

"That's great. Who?"

"Her name is Kalika and we met at a store. She's great."

"That is awesome 'Soka."

"She's Mirialan and she reminds me of Barriss." I shed a tear.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Lux walked over to me and hugged me.

"I bought my dress today!"

"We are getting married!"

We laughed and Lux picked me up.

"Something weird happened though."

"What?"

"When I was buying the dress some imperial storm troopers came into the shop and they were looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Me!"

"Oh no! That's not good. What did you say?"Lux frowned

"But I told them I hadn't seen her and when they said I looked similar to her I called them racist and I said that it was only because we were the same species."

"Wow you are smart!"

"I know!"

We both giggled.

"You hungry?"

"Starving!"

We ate dinner and went to bed.

**Ahsoka's Dream That Night...**

I sat there in the dark and there was fog every where. Then I heard heavy mechanical breathing. Out of the fog came a man in black armor. But he was dressed in all armor and he seemed to be half robot.

"Ahsoka."

I felt a familiar presence.

"Master?"

"I am not Anakin anymore. I am more powerful than him. Anakin is dead."

"Then why are you standing in front of me, Anakin."

"I AM NOT ANAKIN."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to show you what will be of you and your family."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you betrayed me and left me to die I plan to take everything that makes you happy away from you."

I stood there speechless. Is this a nightmare?

"I will find you. Your husband will suffer and I will make you watch as he cries out for you but you won't be able to do anything about it."

"You won't find me."

"Ah but I will. I can sense your fear. You have become weak."

"No you have become a slave to the Dark Side!"

"I will find you one day. And you best be ready because I will show no mercy!"

Then he began to Force choke me. I screamed loudly and I opened my eyes to see it was only a nightmare.

**Lux's P.O.V.**

I was sleeping when I heard screaming. It scared me when I realized it was Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" I shook her so that she would wake up.

"Huh." Ahsoka sat up quickly. She was sweating a lot.

"Ahsoka. Did you have a nightmare again?"

"Yes but this time my master visited me but it wasn't really him. It used to be him until he was taken over by the Dark Side. Now he is a ruthless, merciless monster!"

"What did he say?"

"He said he would find my family and I and he would torture you and he would make me watch as you cried for me and I wouldn't be able to do anything."

She began to cry.

"Ahsoka. Don't worry he will never find us and I will protect our family with my life. I will make sure that never happens."

"I am just worried. He is getting stronger."

"But so are you. The good will always win. His anger blinds him."

"I know I just don't want to loose you."

"And you won't."

I held Ahsoka in my arms and she quickly fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams my love." I said to Ahsoka quietly so I wouldn't disturb her.

* * *

**Please review. Thinking about making a new story so I need you to go to my profile and vote on my poll. Thanks and may the Force be with you.**


	4. The Big Day

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Today is the day! Lux and I are leaving to Naboo to get married! I am so excited but nervous. I just wish all my friends could be here. I wish Master Plo could walk me down the aisle and Barriss be my bridesmaid. Obi-Wan would be one of the best men. Padme could have been the Maid of Honor. And Anakin could have gave a speech that I would later laugh about. Mace Windu would be a grump but I still miss him. I began to cry but then I stopped myself. Ahsoka you can't be sad about this all the time!

"Honey! Have you packed everything?"

"Yeah. I just have to load it on the ship."

"Okay. I'll help."

"Thanks."

We packed everything into the ship and we for Naboo.

**At Naboo...**

We landed the ship on Varykino. I took all my make up, my dress, and all my accessories to the house we were renting for our honeymoon. I took a shower and I put my wedding dress and my white strappy Stiletto sandals with heels on. I had my silver heart necklace that Lux gave me on. I put glitter on my face and mascara on my eyelashes. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't recognize me. I didn't look like a Jedi that was always training, I actually looked like a girl. I walked out to the balcony where we were getting married. There stood Lux in his tux and the priest stood behind him. White Rose petals formed the aisle and I held a bouquet of white roses. I walked down the aisle that led to Lux. I stood across from Lux and I let the priest talk.

"Ahsoka Tano, do you take Lux to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. In good times and in bad?"

"I do." Lux put my ring on my finger.

"And Lux Bonteri, do you take Ahsoka to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. In good times and in bad?'

"I do." I put Lux's ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lux and I kissed passionately for a couple of minutes. Then Lux grabbed my hand and we walked down the aisle as newly weds.

**After the Honey Moon...**

As we walked off the ship into our newly finished home Lux picked me up bridal style. I giggled and he smiled. Our new house was my dream home. It was a two-story house and when you opened the big front doors you saw a huge grand stair case. The kitchen was very big and the house had 5 rooms and 3 bathrooms. It washes similar to Lux's old house he and his mother lived in on Raxus. Our house was almost all furnished too. We walked in and Lux set me down.

"It's so big!" I said throwing my hands in the air while jumping up and down.

"Well, someone is excited?"

"Yes. I just got married and now we have this house!"

"I know. I am so excited."

"Me too!"

I jumped into Lux's arms and we kissed.

"I love you." said Lux.

"I love you too.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short. Please review. Thanks.**


	5. Surprising News and A Suspicious Friend

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

It has been 2 months and lately I haven't been feeling well. I think I caught the flu. I have been very hungry, tired, and I have been getting sick a lot. I ran into the bathroom and got sick again. Lux woke up and came into the refresher to hold my hand and hold my montals back. My montals are now down to my belly button.

"Honey. I think you should go to the doctors. This has been going on for a week now."

"Okay. I will go today. But can you come with me?"

"I think I can. Let me check."

Lux walked out of the refresher to call his work place while I brushed my teeth. Lux walked into our bedroom.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I can't. I have a very important meeting today. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I understand."

Inside I was really upset. I wanted Lux there not because I was afraid but because I wanted to spend time with him. Ever since we got home from our honey moon he has been very busy at work. Luckily though I quit my job so Kalika has been keeping me company.

"I got to go. We can talk later okay. See you soon."

He kissed my cheek and left.

I got dressed in a turquoise romper with turquoise wedges. Then I ate some breakfast and got into my speeder.

**At the Doctor's Office...**

I signed in and sat down for what seemed like forever. Then I heard my name be called and I walked into the doctor's office.

30 minutes later...

" I have some special news for you."

"Do you know what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong. But congratulations you are pregnant."

"Really?" Now I was excited.

"Yes. You are about 1 month and a half months pregnant."

I probably had the biggest smile on my face.

"I am glad you are so excited!"

"Well of course. Now I must get home to tell my husband."

"Okay. Come back in two weeks for a check up for the baby."

I practically ran to my speeder and raced home. I opened the front doors of my home and ran to Lux who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Lux! I just got back from the doctors and I have great news!"

"What is it?'

"I'm pregnant!"

"Really? That's so great!" Lux picked me up and spun me around.

"Careful of the baby." I laughed.

"I'm so excited!"

I had tears of joy in my eyes.

"Will you go with me to the next check up in two weeks?"

"I will go to every check up."

"That's great. Thank you."

"Anything for my babies."

We both laughed.

I called Kalika over so that I could tell her the news.

**Ding Dong!**

I ran to the door and opened it to see my best friend Kalika.

"Kalika!"

I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Ahsoka what's the news?"

"I'm pregnant!'

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Ahh!"

We both jumped up and down, Lux just chuckled.

"Let's go shopping for some new clothes for when the baby starts to get bigger."

"Okay."

I ran towards Lux and hugged him.

"I will see you when I get home."

"Okay sweetie. Have fun. I am going to invite Blithe over to watch the game tonight okay?"

"That's fine."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

I left with Kalika and we went shopping for 3 hours. We bought tons of clothes and they were all very cute. When I got home I saw Lux and Blithe arguing like guys.

"That was such a touch down and you know it!" said Blithe.

"His foot stepped out of bounds!" said Lux.

Then I walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt boys. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight!" said Blithe.

"Night 'Soka."

I kissed Lux and went up stairs. I changed into my pjs and I fell asleep.

**Lux's P.O.V. (In the morning...)**

I woke up early in the morning and went down stairs. I got some orange juice and sat down at the table and read the Holo News. Ahsoka came down the stairs and yawned.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Ahsoka."

She got an apple and sat down next to me.

"I didn't have any nightmares last night!"

"That's great!"

"I know! What time did Blithe leave?"

"He left around 11:45."

"Was the game good?"

"Yeah but the team I wanted to win lost."

"Aw!"

"But it's okay."

"Is it okay if Kalika and I go to town today?"

"Yeah of course."

"Okay. I will be home soon."

"Have fun."

Ahsoka went up stairs to get ready while I finished reading the Holo News.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I ran to my room and put on a pair of jean shorts and a tan tank top with brown combat boots. I got in my speeder and went to Kalika's house. I picked her up and we drove to the town. We decided to get some coffee so we stopped at the cafe. Kalika and I ordered and we sat down to wait for our order.

"Hey Ahsoka. I think that guy over there is starring at you."

I looked over to see a guy that looked around my age. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He looked similar to Anakin when he was my master. The guy got up and walked over to me.

"Hey I am James and I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi. Would you like to join us?" I said nicely.

"Sure."

He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hi I am Kalika." "

"And I'm Ahsoka."

"Well hi Ahsoka and Kalika."

"Hi." I said.

"So how long have you lived here Ahsoka?"

"About 3 months now."

"Cool. Do you like it here?"

"I love it here."

"Well good."

Then our names were called. We picked up our coffee and we sat down next to James again. It was so nice to meet someone new.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading. Who is this James guy? And why is he so interested in Ahsoka. Stay tuned to find out.**


	6. Author's Note to Readers

Hey Readers! I'm so happy with how all my stories are turning out right now. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. Okay so recently I have been debating whether or not I should make a romance story between One Direction and an OC. I need your opinion because your guys' opinions matter most to me. Should I write that story? I have a few ideas for it though. But I promise it would be a good romance story. It will be sad at times though but in the end true love will prevail. Hopefully. :) So just PM me, review, and vote on my poll on my profile to tell me if I should create a One Direcrion/OC story. I really need to know so please go. Oh and also AhsokaTano141516 (An author on ) needs people to vote on her poll too so go to AhsokaTano141516's profile and please vote on her poll. Thanks for reading this it means a lot to me and I will try to update all my stories as soon as I can. May the Force be with you all!

~AhsokaTano99


	7. New Enemies and Betrayal

**Sorry for the wait. I have been very busy with school and I have been writing a fanfiction on . It's called The Last One Standing, it's a One Direction/OC fanfic so go check it out please! Here's the link: 6184628-the-last-one-standing-summary**

* * *

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Well now I am about 6 months pregnant and the baby has begun to move around. Lux and I are planning to go on a picnic today.

"Ahsoka! Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah. Almost."

I put on a red strapless dress that went down to the end of my arms. With the dress I wore brown wedges.

"Coming Lux!"

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Lux was packing the food for our picnic.

"Hey honey. You look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

We got into the speeder and Lux drove off to the park in which we would have our picnic at. When we got to the park we sat down on the hill that overlooked the whole park. We laid out the blanket and we sat down and began to eat. Then a little Togruta baby crawled up the hill towards me.

"Aw!" I picked up the baby and sat it in my lap.

"Lux look at the cute little baby!"

I handed the baby to Lux who smiled.

"I can't wait to have our own babies."

Then a Togruta women ran up the hill to the baby.

"I'm so sorry."

"No it is alright." Lux handed her the baby.

"She is so cute though." said I.

"Thank you."

She left with the baby. Lux and I finished eating and we left the park.

**Back at the House...**

Lux and I walked into our house and sat down on the couch together. Lux put on a movie and we sat down and watched it. Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it."

I ran to the door and opened it to see one of my best friends, James.

"James!" I hugged him.

"Hey Ahsoka." Then Lux got up and came to the door.

"Who is this?"

"This is one of my best friends, James."

"Hi I am James." James put his hand out for Lux to shake. Lux shook his hand quickly.

"Ahsoka I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"Yeah sure. With what?"

"I need to refurbish and decorate my house but I need a woman's opinion."

"I'd love to help," I turned towards Lux, "Is it okay if I go help James out?"

"Yeah go ahead. Just be back before 7."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Lux and I kissed and I got into James' speeder.

"Ahsoka you look very pretty."

"Thanks."

"So are you excited about having the baby?"

"Very. I just can't wait!"

We pulled up to James' house and we got out. I walked through the front door and my jaw dropped. His house was beautiful. It was a two-story house with marble counter tops and hard wood flooring.

''Like it?"

"I love this house! What would we be doing to refurbish it?"

"I need some like pictures and curtains."

"Okay. Let's go shopping then."

We went to the Town and bought everything we needed to refurbish it.

**After the refurbishing...**

"Thank you so much Ahsoka for helping me."

"No problem. Anyway I better get going." I said rushing out the door.

"Wait!" said James before I walked out of the door.

"Yea.." I said as he turned me around and kissed me.

I screamed and pushed him away. He checked his watch and grabbed my hand before I slapped him. He pushed me into a nearby closet.

"Don't speak. Be quiet." He said.

I wanted to scream so bad but I listened afraid of the consequences.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka." He said as he shut the door.

I was in tears but I heard the door open.

"James. Nice to see you! I couldn't find the girl but I found her husband. We can use him as bait." said a voice.

The voice sounded like... Boba Fett!

I growled silently, they had Lux. Wait a second, James was working with Boba Fett!

"Okay. What about Grace? Where is she going to meet us?" asked James.

"She is at the landing platform, number 56." said Boba.

"Where is the husband?" asked James.

"Lux, is out cold in my speeder." said Boba.

"And what are we going to do with him." asked James.

"We will let Darth Vader deal with him." said Boba.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dah... Cliffhanger! I will try to update soon but until then please review and vote on my poll. Thanks and may the Force be with you!**


	8. Finding a Solution

**Hey guys! Just wanted to ****make sure you already voted on HanxLeia504's Poll. If you haven't go do it now! The poll is for HanxLeia504's Star Wars fanfic awards so please go vote. Like I said in the previous chapter I have writtena story on . My username is SmileEveryoneItsMe. Go check them out. Wattpad is really cool! Here's another suspenful chapter. I might not post for a while since of school but I will try my nest. Thanks guys and may the Force be with you!**

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

I heard the door close and I popped out of the closet. Since I was pregnant, I have been VERY emotional. I sat on the floor and cried. Then I thought of something. I rushed home ignoring any nearby storm troopers. I had to get home. I burst through the door and my jaw dropped. Everything as damaged. Curtains were torn and on the floor, the couch was flipped, the TV was smashed, the windows were broken into tiny pieces, and the kitchen was flooded. I tip toed into our room and quickly dug through some old things I had kept from the Clone Wars. I pulled out my light sabers, my jedi outfit, and my old cloak.

"Never thought I would ever have to see these again." I said to myself.

I was worried though. Not only for my life, but the life that was growing inside of me. I needed to stay safe and take precautions. I needed a plan. I put on my jedi outfit, but the shirt was too small so I used a bigger red shirt as a substitute. I slipped on my boots and clipped my light sabers to my belt.

"Now what?" I said out loud.

I searched the Holo Net when I came across something.

"Han Solo eh?"

I ran to my speeder and speed off towards Lux's old ship. I got in and punched in the coordinates for Tatooine. Be ready master. I'm coming to bring you down.

Lux's POV

I woke up on a small ship and looked around. I was handcuffed and very confused.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your on your way to the Death Star." came a voice from the darkness.

"Who's there?" I said nervously.

"It's me Lux, Grace." she said stepping into the light.

Grace wasn't her usual self. Instead of her normal brown suit, she wore black pants, a black shirt, and a gun holster on her waist. In the gun holster was a stun gun, a blaster, and a knife. On her right eye was a scar running down to her cheek. This wasn't sweet Grace.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Well I simply took off all the make up, and the costume. Surprised?" she asked.

"Very." I said.

Then Boba Fett, and that James guy who Ahsoka always hung out with came into the room.

"Grace, we will becoming out of hyper space in 15 minutes." said Bobba.

"Perfect. That will give me time to explain." said Grace smiling at me.

She pulled up a chair, and looked at me.

"So let's start from the beginning shall we?" she said.

"I have been tracking your wife for the past year now. When I found she was Onderon I figured it would be perfect timing to capture her. So I faked being a proffessor to get closer to you guys. And it worked. But my plan had a flaw. When we went to get Ahsoka from your house she was gone. You were the only one home so we are taking you as bait for her. She will follow the plan."

"What about James?" Now I was mad.

"He was suppossed to watch Ahsoka while I distracted you but he let her get away!" she yelled smaking James.

"She won't fall for it." I said confidently.

"Oh she will, but to make sure of it I'm going to need you to act for me. Scream and yell for Ahsoka, okay?" she said smiling.

"Never." I said stubbornly.

"Fine, then I guess we need Bobba to persuade you. Bobba!" she yelled.

"Yes?" he asked running into the room.

"We need you to, persuade, Lux here." she said smiling evilly.

"With pleasure." he said smiling.

In a matter of minutes I was screaming in pain. All that was on my mind though was Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's POV

I was on the ship when pain flooded my body. I hit the floor screaming in pain. I couldn't stop screaming. I just hurt too much. Lux. He was in pain. The baby started to kick and my worries turned towards the baby. I had to do something. Suddenly my holo transmitter beeped and I answered it.

"Hello Ahsoka." said Grace.

She looked... evil, different.

"What do you want from me?" I panted.

"Come to the coordinates that I send you now. If you don't I will kill Lux and I know you two have a connection. That would put your baby at risk." she said smirking.

"You wouldn't!" I yelled.

"Oh but I would."

Suddenly the camera was turned to Lux. He was bleeding and bruised. He was out cold.

"Lux!" I screamed.

"Hurry Ahsoka. Time is ticking. We will be waiting." she said and ended the call.

I screamed in frustration. What was I going to do?

2 hours later...

Finally I arrived on Tatooine. I ran off to the Cantina and put my cloak on before I entered. I tried to act natural, clutching my light sabers at any sense of danger. Then I saw him. Han Solo. I bought a drink and sat down at his table.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, actually you can." I said looking down.

"With what exactly?" he asked leaning in.

"I need a ship. A fast one that can't be detected by the Empire." I said quietly.

"Well you came to the right place, but it's going to cost you." he said.

"Of course, how much are we talking?" I asked.

"500 credits." my jaw dropped.

"500?" I asked.

"Yep." he said leaning back again.

"Fine." I sighed," but only if you help me successfully will I pay you." I said.

"Sure. Now meet me on loading dock A17 quickly." he said standing up.

I nodded and ran there using all of my energy.

"I see you decided to show up." he said smirking.

"Let's just get going." I said walking up the ramp.

In the ship was a Wookie. He looked familiar.

"Chewy?" I asked.

He turned around and ran towards me. He hugged me.

"Chewy!" I laughed.

He let go realizing I was pregnant and smiled at me.

"You two know each other?" Han asked.

I pulled off my cloak and layed it on the table.

"Yep, we met during the Clone Wars." I said smiling.

"Ah. A jedi." Han said.

"Now how old are you again?" I asked.

"17." he said.

"And you can fly this thing?" I asked.

He nodded and I shrugged.

"Let's get going. Time is ticking." I said shivering at the thought of Grace.

What have I gotten myself into?


	9. Surprises and Targedies

**I just want to say that my readers are the best! Kat, I'm sorry school is almost over for you! So please enjoy this story. Review and vote on my poll please! Thanks guys! Also another thanks to my reviewers! You guys seriously made me smile and laugh! Well enjoy guys! I will update when I can. :)**

* * *

Darth Vader's POV

I was on the Death Star waiting for my old apprentice to fall into my trap. I laughed to myself. She was so blinded by love. Then memories flooded through my mind. I used to be blind by my love for Padme. Padme. A single tear tear dripped down under my mask.

"Lord Vader?" asked Rex.

"Yes Rex?" I asked harshly.

"Tano is almost here." he said nervously.

"Okay. Dismissed." I said quickly.

I rushed out of the room and met Grace.

"Grace, Ahsoka is almost here. Be prepared to fight." I said.

"I know!" she rolled her eyes.

I wanted to kill her then and there but if I want revenge I need her. But my mind was having multiple thoughts about this plan. I have been a mess. I have to show I am strong, stronger than her. She must pay for her betrayal. She will die.

Ahsoka's POV

I ran through the halls of the "Death Star". I was prepared for everything and anything. I knew he would sense me so I turned my Force signature off. I have been searching for hours and so far nothing. Then I turned into a room. There he was. My Lux.

"Lux!" I whispered/yelled.

His eyes opened slightly, then widened.

"Ahsoka!"

He was tied to a chair and he was all bruised and bloody. I gasped when I saw him like that, I almost broke down crying but I stayed strong.

"What have they done to you?" I said untying him.

"They…. They Torr..tured me." he stuttered.

I freed him and signaled him to follow me. We ran discreetly to the ship (where Han and Chewy were). Why was it so easy to escape?

"Ah…. Ahsoka. We have been waiting." said Grace coming out of the shadows.

We were so close to the ship. It was only like 15 feet away.

"I have been waiting for this." I said activating my light sabers.

She smirked.

"So have I." said….. Darth Vader!

I growled and hid Lux so he would be safe. he was too weak to fight or for my master.

"Master, why?" I asked.

"Why? For the power, Ahsoka!" he yelled.

Grace just sat there smirking and watching as my master activated his light saber.

"I don't want to kill you Anakin." I said standing my ground.

"ANAKIN IS DEAD!" he screamed charging at me.

I blocked his attack and swung my light saber at him.

"Anakin, I know you are still in there." I said still blocking his aggressive attacks.

He yelled again.

"Please, listen." I said pleading.

"You betrayed me!" he yelled.

"No! You betrayed us! You betrayed Obi-Wan, the Republic, me, and Padme!" I yelled back. I was upset and angry.

He stopped and stepped back. I guess that hit him hard.

"Kill her!" Grace yelled.

He just sat on the ground, his head in his hands, ignoring everything. I read Anakin's mind.

*In Darth Vader/Anakin's mind:

"Master?" I asked walking through a dark room.

"Ahsoka?" he asked back.

Then out of the shadows came my master, Anakin.

"Master!" I yelled running and hugging him.

He hugged me back smiling.

"I have missed you." he said crying. I began crying too.

Then he began hugging me too tight. I couldn't breathe. When I looked up, I was in the arms of Darth Vader. I screamed. I tried to wriggle free but I soon couldn't breathe. My eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Die my old apprentice. I told you I would find you." he whispered before everything went blank.

*Reality:

I opened my eyes and gasped. I turned around quick enough to see Grace charging at me with a knife. I couldn't run. Then she fell and blood seeped from her shirt. A knife was stuck in her back. She was dead. I turned and saw James. He had killed her.

"James?" I asked shocked.

He didn't say anything but only mouthed I'm sorry.

Then Darth Vader stood up and grabbed my neck. I wasn't focused when he did that so I let out a tiny scream.

"You betrayed me Ahsoka! You must pay!" he yelled.

His grip on my neck began to get tighter and tighter. Soon I couldn't even take a breathe in or out. My vision went blurry and the last thing I saw was the Darth Vader's mask.

Lux's POV

I stood behind a box hiding from anyone.

What am I doing? I asked myself. Then I heard Ahsoka scream quietly. I began to panick. I tried to move but I was too weak. Suddenly James came next to me.

"What do you want!" I spat at him.

"I'm trying to help!" he said.

"Well I don't think turning in my wife to a murderer who has a grudge against her is helping!" I said.

He nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry." he said sincerly.

I didn't know if this was a trick or not so I decided to keep an eye on him. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder and he helped me walk to the ship. Then I saw Ahsoka being choked by Darth Vader himslef.

"Ahsoka!" I yelled trying to run to her.

"Wait here." James said.

As I waited by the door to the ship, I suddenly realized there may be weapons in the ship. I opened the door, and crawled inside.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!" yelled a teenage boy.

"GRRRR!" yelled the Wookie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"GRRRR! *Translation- We are helping Ahsoka!" said the Wookie.

"Well AHsoka's in trouble right now! We have to help her." I said.

The Wookie nodded and ran to the back of the ship. The ship lurched and the Wookie began shooting the place. (He was using the guns attached to tthe ship.) The teenager went to the control room to prepare for an escape. I crawled out of the ship again and saw Ahsoka on the ground, eyes closed and not moving.

No! She can't be dead, she can't be! I ran to her side.

"Ahsoka?" I asked.

I looked around and saw Vader battling a man who looked to be in his late 40's. (It will make sense don't worry :))

"Ahsoka?" I shook her gently.

She began to stir.

"Lux?" she asked opening her eyes.

I nodded.

She turned to see Vader and the old man. She ran and took out her light sabers. Then she began to fight like the tough Jedi she is.

"Obi-Wan?" she asked as she stood by the man.

"Yes Ahsoka, I'm here to help. Sorry for boarding the ship without permission though." the man said.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Haven't heard that name in a while.

"Go Ahsoka! I will hold him!" yelled Obi-Wan.

She nodded and ran to the ship, I ran with her and we waited for Obi-Wan.

"Wait!" yelled James.

Suddenly, the whole ground shook. That Wookie had hit someting vital to keeping this section together. This platform was going to collapse.

The walls began to cave in and the ceiling began to fall.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry I helped turn you in. I worked for Boba because he was the only family I had. We came to Onderon to find you but we I did, I fell in love with you. So I hid you in the closet so they wouldn't take you. I'm sorry." he said tears streaming down his face.

"You are forgiven James, now come on." Ahsoka said leading him towaards the ship.

"No, I can't. I have to help you get out of here safely." he said.

"Just come on!" I yelled.

He shook his head and ran off towards the controls of the platform. He opened the big door and Han started the ship. Darth Vader ran off like a coward, for safety. Obi-Wan ran into the ship, and we all got in a buckled up. Ahsoka waved to James before we shut the ship door. A tear streamed down her face as I watched the place collapse. James was also dead.

Ahsoka's POV

The ship went into space and I sat on a chair. Suddenly, pain came from my stomach. I screamed as it got worse and worse. What if something was wrong with the baby? Then water was puddled around my chair.

"What's wrong?" Lux yelled coming to my side.

"My water broke." I said.


	10. A Miracle

**Hey guys! Sorry for all the cliffhangers. ANyways please enjoy and tell me what you think. This story isn't even close to over. May the Force be with you!**

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

I was sitting there, going into labor and freaking out. It hurt so bad.

"Lux! Help!" I yelled grabbing his hand.

"We are trying to land on a nearby planet." he said.

I nodded and bit my lip. It hurt too much.

"We can land on Alderaan!" yelled Han Solo.

"Hurry!" yelled Lux.

I screamed as it hurt more.

We landed and Lux carried me to a near by medical bay. I was just whimpering the whole time. The nurse took me to a nearby room. Lux came in while the others stayed outside the room. I tried to meditate to keep my mind off of the pain but it didn't work.

"Lux!" I yelled angry. Let's just say my emotions were a mess.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I said.

He knew it was just my emotions.

"Okay push Ahsoka." said the doctor droid.

I pushed really hard.

"Again!" it said.

I screamed and pushed.

"One more time!" it said.

I couldn't, I was too weak.

"I.. I can't" I said tears streaming down my eyes.

"You have to Ahsoka. For me, for the baby." Lux said holding my hand.

I pushed one more time using all my energy.

"Congrats, it's a baby girl." said the nurse showing me my beautiful baby girl.

I gasped and tears came down my face. I looked at Lux who was also on the verge of tears. The robot handed me my daughter.

"She's… she's beautiful." I said.

She had green eyes (just like her father), a lekku and montals, and she had a faded red color skin. She had her father's smile too.

"What should we name her?" asked Lux.

I looked at her. My baby girl.

"Luna." I said.

Lux nodded.

"Luna Padme Bonteri." I said.

I handed Luna to Lux and he held her close.

"Hey Luna. I'm your daddy. Welcome to the universe." he said holding her little hand.

She hiccuped and I giggled. Lux and I now had a family. A beautiful one. Everyone walked into the room and gasped. Even Han did. We let everyone hold her.

"Hey there little girl." said Han in a baby voice.

We all gave him a questioning look. He cleared his throat.

"I mean welcome." he said putting on a manly voice.

We all laughed. This was a perfect moment.

"I think I should take a picture of this beautiful moment." said the robot.

Everyone gathered around my hospital bed. I held my baby while everyone smiled at the camera. The robot gave all of us that picture and we smiled. Maybe my life was turning around.


	11. Life Goes On

**Please review and enjoy! May the Force be with you all!**

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

"Ahsoka, you daughter is beautiful." said Obi-Wan as I held her in my arms.

"Yes she is." I said nodding.

"She also has a very strong force signature." he said.

That worried me.

"I can hide her. I don't want her becoming a Jedi." I said protectively.

"You can't decide that Ahsoka, and you know that. The Force deciders that." he said.

"No! I will not allow her!" I said.

"As you wish." he said.

"Anyways Ahsoka, I have to tell you that we must go into hiding now. You may need to move away from Onderon." he said.

"I know. I have to choose a planet." I said.

"Yes well I must be leaving now." he said.

"Goodbye Obi-Wan. Stay safe and may the Force be with you." I said hugging him.

"May the Force be with you and your family." he said pulling his cloak over his head.

I had a feeling we would meet again.

"Hey honey." Lux said coming into the room.

"Hey, listen we need to move." I said.

"I already know." he said.

"How about we move to here?" he asked.

"We live on Alderaan?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Sure." I said excitedly.

"Alright well we may have to buy new things." he said.

"That's alright." I said.

Lux packed all my things I brought here and we went house hunting. We rented an apartment and slept there. After a few weeks, we found a house and moved in. It was a two story house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a pool, and a huge living room. Lux got a job as a business man for a local company. We moved our things in and bought some more furniture and clothing. Lux and I painted Luna's room pink with flowers everywhere. Her crib was white and there was a white rocking chair in the corner. Lux would always read to Luna each night and I would watch. I framed the picture of Han, Chewbacca, Lux, Obi-Wan, Luna, and I and I put it in her bedroom. Kalika moved here and her and Blithe are now dating. Right now I am cooking dinner.

"Lux!" I yelled.

"Yes honey?" he asked coming into the kitchen.

"Can you check on Luna. Right now she is taking a nap." I asked.

"Of course." he said kissing my cheek.

My life is perfect. Lux came back.

"She's fine. Anyways, I was thinking we could go out tonight." he said smiling that boyish smile of his.

"Of course honey." I said kissing him lightly on his lips.

"Dinner!" I called.

Three years later…

Luna is now two turning three tomorrow. Her first word was force and that made me worry. She has been using the Force unintentionally lately and it scares me. I am pregnant, and I am four months into the pregnancy. Kalika has two one-year old daughters and Blithe and her got married five months ago. Tomorrow I have invited a few of Luna's friends over for a birthday party. Lately, she has been asking me about her family and I told her about her uncles (Anakin and Obi-Wan), and her grandpa (Plo-Koon). Every time I say there names I want to lay down and cry, but I have to stay strong for Luna. For myself


	12. An Old Friend

I bet you thought this story was done. Well you thought wrong! I have been SUPER busy and I am so sorry for not updaing. Also I have three stories on Wattpad I have been writing and my fanfics on instagram. I promise this story isn't even close to done. This is my very first fanfic ever and its like my little baby. I don't want it to end. But I will try to update more often. Please enjoy, comment what you think, and may the Force be with you.

* * *

Ahsoka's POV:

I was very stressed. Today was Luna's birthday and I had so much to do. Lux wasn't even helping! He sat on the couch watching the game! I rushed around the house until I couldn't take it. I had snapped. Again remember I'm pregnant.

"Are you even going to help me?!" I yelled at Lux.

"'Soka, whats wrong?"

"Ugh! You don't even know what you did!"

"Uh. Can you give me a hint?"

I groaned and threw the dish rag at him. I stormed off and sat down on my bed. I began crying. So much has been going on. I haven't told Lux this but I have been having dreams of Anakin again. They scare me. I don't know what to do.

"Hey babe? Are you okay?" Lux asked wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"No. Im not. There is so much going on right now!" I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry I haven't been much help. That will change."

I nodded and hugged him.

"Now, what do you need help with?" he asked.

*Luna's Party*

Luna was with her friends playing hide-and go-seek. I smiled. I still can't believe that Luna is three years old. She's so tiny like me, but she is definitely force-sensitive. Lux doesn't know she is, but I can sense it.

"Babe, relax. I know your tense." Lux said rubbing my shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry. Can you believe Luna's three years old now?"

"It's crazy." Lux said laughing.

"Yeah, it is."

"I love you Ahsoka. So much."

"I love you too Lux."

"Mommy! Someone is here for you." Luna smiled.

"Who is it?"

I felt a familiar presence.

"An old friend." said someone behind me.

I turned around quickly and gasped.

"Barriss?!" I yelled and hugged her tightly.

"What? How? I..I thought you were dead!" I said tears streaming down my face.

"About that. I thought I was dead too."

"Lets go talk in private." I said pulling her into Lux's office.

"Okay, so what happened?" I asked.

"The clones had turned against me and shot at me. I laid there and thought I was dead. Until I was woken up by a Bantha.

"A Bantha? But you weren't stationed on Tatooine?"

"I know. I was just as confused as you."

"So someone rescued you and healed you?"

"That's what I believe. I asked some people if they knew who saved me. The only thing I got was a name. A first name. Ben."

"Ben? Do you know anybody by the name of Ben?"

"No, I thought you might. Anyways, something told me to come to Alderaan so I did. Now I'm here."

We hugged again.

"Come. Meet my daughter." I said.

"Luna!" I called.

She came running towards me, laughing and she hugged my leg.

"Luna, this is Aunt Barriss."

"Auntie Barriss!" She said hugging Barriss.

Barriss picked her up and smiled.

"She looks like you and Lux."

"I know." I smiled.


End file.
